


The Moment

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: 1.26-2.01 "Shockwave" postep. (06/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One," 1.19 "Acquisition," 1.26-2.01 "Shockwave."  
  
Thanks to PJ for the beta and the gentle encouragement; and to Senior for the title.  


* * *

It was most disconcerting.

I'd been listening attentively to Trip's report on the repairs to the left nacelle when Ensign Sato moved. She'd raised her hand to adjust her ponytail andâ€”there, just like that, she'd reminded me of The Moment.

No, the moment. It wasn't really that important to warrant capitals.

The moment when she'd turned up topless at my cabin door.

It had been embarrassing enough for both of us. Well, I assume Ensign Sato had been embarrassed. Although she'd sounded more exasperated than anything else. But embarrassed or exasperated, it was a moment that was best forgotten. We're professionals, workmates, and moments like that couldn't be allowed to interfere with the working relationship. And whilst I am happy to say that we seem to have developed a friendship, a friendship may well be damaged by such events. So I have forgotten the sight of her naked shoulders and concentrated on lovely, reliable armaments.

But she keeps doing things that remind me of it.

Like adjusting her hair which brings her hand up over her chest in a similar fashion to the moment.

Or looking exasperated. Which reminds me of the moment.

Or breathing, which also reminds me ofâ€”

Damn it, I'm a Starfleet Officer, the first armory officer on the first warp five ship and I AM NOT GOING TO BE DISTRACTED.

No, not Malcolm Reed. Professional, cool, maintaining an officer-like demeanour at all times.

I'll forget. As soon as she stops playing with her hair.

* * *

I think she does it deliberately. I'm sure of it.

Today, in the mess hall, I was chatting to Travis about those butterfly girls on Rigel 10 when she sat down with us to eat her lunch.

Now, she's friends with Travis and me so of course it's all right to sit with us. I'm not a stuffed shirt, despite what people might say. But she started to talk to me about our next shore leave.

On a rather nice planet which has rather nice beaches.

Beaches. Swimming. Bikinis. Bare shouldersâ€”

No, I won't succumb. Calmly I asked Travis if he'd heard of Ijuka.

Of course, he replied happily. They have great beaches that are so isolated you can swim naked if you like.

Trip was right. The galaxy is laughing.

* * *

T'Pol.

Now there's someone worthy of attention. Of obsession, even. Not that I'm obsessed with anything. Well, maybe those new phase cannon specs...

T'Pol's bum. A work of art by any standards. And legs that go on forever.

Mmmm...T'Pol.

Wonder what she would look like topless?

Probably not as fragile as Hoshi. There's a delicateness to her that is really very appealing. And her skin's that lovely warm ivory that compliments her colouringâ€”

T'Pol. T'Pol. T'Pol.

It will work.

One day.

* * *

Hoshi sat next to me again today. Travis wasn't with me so it can't have been the appeal of his company. I wasn't even at the table they usually sat at. It's almost as if she wanted my company.

Inexplicable.

We managed to talk quite naturally though. There are a number of topics in which we find a mutual interest. I think we both had an enjoyable lunch.

And it was a good two minutes before I thought of the moment.

I was very proud of myself.

* * *

Three and a half minutes today. I am getting over this...thing.

* * *

Damn. She played with her hair again before she even sat down. So much for self-control and moving forward.

I'm getting more and more convinced she does it deliberately. Why else would she take the time to sit with me regularly at lunch? She is teasing me. Punishment, I suppose, for seeing her in such an awkward state.

I can cope with that. After all, I coped with Madeline for eighteen years.

But I think she needs a distraction. It's working for me. T'Pol, T'Pol, T'Pol. See, works every time.

Maybe Trip would work for Hoshi?

I'll mention it to him after the film night.

* * *

I shall never understand Mr Tucker. Just when I think I have him figured out, he does something which totally bewilders me.

Like laugh so loudly I swear they heard him back on earth. I only mentioned that perhaps he was interested in Hoshi. I really can't see what was so funny.

It's quite obvious really. He's protective of her, he stood up to the Suliban who was threatening her. He even claimed her as his wife when those big-eared pirates tried to take her to some ghastly slave market. He likes talking to her, spending time with her.

As I said, obvious.

After I had pointed all these things out in my most reasonable voice, he was blessedly silent. I was just congratulating myself on my tactics when he pointed out that he feels like Hoshi's brother, and he may be from the south but that doesn't mean he's into that kind of thing.

Actually he said 'that kindathang', but I digress.

Then he got this look on his face which I can only describe as evil. Actually it reminded me a great deal of Madeline when she was planning something. I got the same helpless feeling I always got with Madeline: a purely Pavlovian response honed by years of torture at her hands. The deer-in-the-headlights feeling. The 'I should run but she's stronger than me and it'll just hurt more if I do run so I'll stay here helpless to avoid my inevitable doom' feeling. The same feeling I got when Hoshi turned up at my cabin door.

I hate that feeling.

And despite what he then proceeded to say Trip is wrong. I am not at all interested in Hoshi. I too merely feel brotherly towards her. I was quite forceful in pointing out all the ways in which I feel brotherly. They were numerous and quite beautifully expounded. After all, I was on the school debating team.

Trip's agreement was lukewarm at best. If 'yeah, right' and a roll of the eyes can be considered an agreement. Even after he left I felt as if his stupid eyebrows were still raised at me.

I fancy T'Pol. I do not have anything other than brotherly feelings towards Hoshi.

I gave this careful consideration. I thought about what I felt for Madeline. Love, protectiveness, warmth, dread at her teasing.

And what do I feel for Hoshi? Why warmth; protectiveness definitely. No dread.

See, just like a sister. Oh, all right a cousin.

I was very comfortable with this conclusion.

* * *

It was three the next morning when I realised that a cousin was most definitely not a sister.

Oops.

Distraction time again.

T'Pol, T'Pol, T'Pol.

Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi. It sounds much better, doesn't it? Much more pleasant to the ear. Hoshi, Hosh-

Double oops. Concentrate, man.

Trip can't possibly be right. Can he? I don't feelâ€”attractedâ€”to Hoshi.

Do I?

Bloody hell.

Bloody bollocking hell.

Now what?


End file.
